Remember Me Again
by justbeingDazed
Summary: Casey wakes up in the hospital she was just in a skiing accident and she's lost a few parts of her memory she remembers moving into the Venturi house, she just doesn't remember being in love with her worst enemy Derek Venturi. Derek has had enough he's done waiting for Casey to remember so he's going to do the next big thing he's going to make Casey fall in love with him...again.
1. Accident

Hey Everyone, well this isn't my first time with fan-fiction but this is sort of my first Dasey Fan-fic. I use to go by the pen-name Luna21vw, but I decided to change it since it no longer felt like my name, so I'm going by justbeingDazed, aka Daze.

I hope everyone enjoys this! Remember Me...Again used to be called My Journal's Secret, but I decided I didn't like the way Derek and Casey acted way OC. So here's my second attempt! I hope you guys enjoy!

**Song Inspiration- Ed Sheeran U.N.I **(If you guys haven't heard this song, this explains Casey & Derek's behavior in this chapter)

* * *

_Part One Lost Memories _

_ Chapter One The Accident_

Casey woke up in a room that wasn't her own, her room wasn't its dark shades of purple, her bed wasn't as soft and comfortable as her own, and most of all there was an annoying beep that wouldn't shut up. She blinked; a light was on exposing the pale blue walls and a small picture of a landscape in the room she was in, Casey had no clue what happened but she knew where she was, she was in the hospital.

"Mom!" Casey cried out, but her mom didn't come. Frantically she tried to remember how she got here, the last time she was in the hospital was when she had to get her appendix out the day of her sweet sixteen, she remembered Max coming to visit her along with…

"Derek." Casey whispered. The beeping noise suddenly got louder, and she turned seeing it was a heart monitor. Frowning she wondered why her heart picked up when she said her step-brothers name, but pushed the thought away wondering where her family was.

"Hello? Nurse?" Casey called out, but again no one came and she was getting frustrated.

"Lizzie! Edwin? George!" Casey was shouting now as she moved the covers from the bed trying to get up. She heard movement coming from outside her room.

"Der-ek!" she shouted, and just as she got off the bed the door burst opened to reveal Derek himself. His eyes wide, seeing her just standing there.

"Casey?" he asked confused. He looks different, Casey thought noticing that Derek's hair was longer than normal, and his t-shirt looked a bit too tight on him. Since when did he start working out?

"Derek… what am I doing here? What's going on, what did you do?" she demanded asking him all these questions. Derek blinked. When the doctors told him Casey would probably lose her memories from the impact she received he didn't actually think she would be calling his name, and blaming him for this. At first he believed Casey did remember, and that's why she was yelling for him, but instead he saw the spark in her eyes the same spark she got whenever she was ready for a fight against him, this wasn't his Casey.

"Hold that thought, Case." He said shutting the door. Casey just stared at him mouth open, since when did Derek call her Case?

Casey grabbing the monitor was about to chase after him, when the door burst open again revealing Nora Venturi-Macdonald and George Venturi.

"Oh Casey." Nora said moving towards her daughter grabbing her in a tight hug.

"Mom?" Casey asked surprised seeing her mom look so huge, not to mention her hair was cut way too short. Casey barely recognized her.

"Honey before you freak out, you we're in an accident and have temporary amnesia." Nora went on to say. Casey shook her head, about to argue with her mom when she caught herself looking at a mirror that hung against the wall. In a flash Casey moved out of her mother's arm to gape at herself. Her hair wasn't the sunny blond highlights she had put in, but back to its original chocolate brown.

"What happened to my hair? It's supposed to be blond!" Casey shrieked turning to stare at her parents. Nora bit her lip turning to look at George.

"Casey, you dyed it for graduation next month." George said. Casey frowned.

"Graduation? But I just became a senior." She said turning to look at Derek who groaned out loud. Nora and George gave him a look turning their attention back to Casey.

"Casey, you were in a skiing accident you hit your head and you lost a few of your memories." Nora said as soothingly as she could, but this was Casey and she was bound to freak out—which she did.

"That doesn't make sense, I'm fine I remember everything if I had amnesia I wouldn't know who you guys were." Casey argued in that tone of hers. Nora looked at George pleadingly, but it was Derek who went up to Casey.

"Then please tell me Casey, why is your Mom pregnant?" Derek said. Casey opened her mouth, and then closed it she didn't have anything else to say.

"Come on Casey, you're a smart girl look at us, do we look the same?" Derek kept asking. Casey did look at them, and he was right they did look different, she knew the moment she looked at Derek when he opened the door, his hair was in fact longer, and not to mention his pale skin looked a bit darker almost as if he got a tan? She than looked at George and her Mom and sure enough they weren't the same parents as in her memories, her old memories.

"Mom?" Casey asked suddenly feeling tears in her eyes.

"Casey, it's going to be okay." Was all her Mom said, but Casey knew it wouldn't be okay at all.

"I'm going to go get the doctor." Nora said giving Casey a kiss on her forehead as she left.

"I'll call the kids, there gonna be so happy." George said smiling as he and Nora left leaving the two of them alone. Casey wiped her eyes and took a breath; she was trying not to freak out. She was trying really hard, but the fact that Derek was in the room wasn't making it easy at all; especially since there was a memory she still had in her mind she just remembered but didn't want to say.

"Derek? What happened?" she asked.

Derek closed his eyes as he stepped closer sitting on the edge of the bed, he was trying really hard to keep cool but seeing the way Casey was looking at him with those vulnerable eyes. There were a few tears trailing down her cheeks and all he wanted was to reach out and wipe them away, but he couldn't. So he forced his hands on the bed making sure he didn't do anything funny.

"Actually…um that's my fault." He said a bit guilty as he looked away from her.

"I accidently let go of your arm. Well technically you let go we were fighting and you just let go of me. I was teaching you how to snowboard."

Casey rolled her eyes; she wasn't even a snowboarder she liked skiing which she still did poorly what with her clumsiness.

"What were we fighting about?" she asked. Now Derek hesitated, how was he supposed to tell her they were fighting about them?

"Just the usual stuff, but you took it offensive and you let go at the exact moment we were going downhill, and you went too fast hitting a tree." Derek said.

Casey flinched; she hoped she never remembered that part because it sounded like it hurt, not to mention the big bruise she had on the side of her forehead made it look like she hit something hard.

"Why were we skiing? Family trip." She asked. Derek shook his head.

"No school trip for the seniors." He said. Casey frowned, if this was a school trip for the seniors than why did she spend it with Derek of all people? Why didn't she just ask Emily for help, or Max? Wait, where was Max?

"Derek…can I ask you something personal?" she asked. Derek froze, there was no way Casey was going to ask him about _that_ was she? He knew there was no way she was going to forget what happened between them but still, she wouldn't dare ask that?

"What happened to me and Max? Weren't we still together?" she asked him. Derek felt relieved that she was asking about Golden boy, but then he suddenly got jealous, why the hell was she thinking about Max?

"No, you guys broke up at the end of junior year. I thought you still remembered junior year?" he asked. Casey groaned as she lay back in bed.

"I don't know, everything is still jumbled up it's like a puzzle and I'm trying to piece everything together. Like I thought me and Max were okay, and you're dating Sally…"

Derek flinched, and Casey suddenly sat up realizing she made a mistake.

"Oh Derek I'm sorry I just…forgot." She whispered as she saw Derek's guard face go up as he looked away from her beginning to study the painting in the room.

"It's fine Case." He said, but he didn't sound fine at all.

Derek was not fine, how could she bring up Sally? He didn't care about Sally anymore sure he thought he was in love with her and everything, but the only reason he ever went for her was because he thought Casey no longer wanted anything to do with him. This was all just fucked up Derek didn't know how he was going to get through this.

"Okay, maybe you should make a list of the things that have happened and maybe some reminders I shouldn't say." Casey said. Derek looked at her thinking she was joking but once he saw her serious face; he broke out laughing.

"You may not have your full memories, but you're still a Keener." He chuckled as he reached out placing a stand of hair that came undone from her pony-tail behind her ear. Casey for a second forgot to breath, the moment Derek reached out his face had turned so soft and gentle, and when his fingers barely touched the side of her face. She felt her skin crawl, and all she could remember was that night. The night that changed her mind about Derek, but she couldn't think about that night. Not when he reached back his hand, his eyes going hard as he closed up again.

"I should go find Nora, I need to call Emily and tell her you're okay she's been freaking out, not to mention keeps hitting me." he said with a wince. Casey giggled and through his guard, Derek smirked.

"Get some rest Casey, and I'll see about that list." He said as he got up. Casey nodded as she lay back down, and the moment her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Derek smiled as he sat back down, watching her for a few minutes as her breathing slowed down to a steady pace. He reached out his finger slowly trailing her cheek.

"Come back to me, Case." He whispered so low he didn't think he even said it, but he did. He leaned forward, his lips touching her forehead as he got up and left the room. For a split second he remembered Marty telling him a story about a sleeping princess, and how she woke up from true loves kiss from a prince. He chuckled, shaking his head.

He was no prince, but he hoped Casey would wake up with that tender look on her face every time she saw him, but he knew this wasn't a fairytale.

Casey laughed as she threw her head back against the couch; they had the house all to themselves while the family was out doing who knows what, but they didn't care. They always loved these moments they got to share it was one of the things they got to cherish.

"So are you seriously willing to sit through an hour and watch Pride and Prejudice?" she asked leaning as she took a spoon digging in to the rocky road ice cream on her lap.

"It's a terrible way to waste our freedom, but its better going out." Derek said grabbing Casey's spoon before she could eat it.

"Der-ek!" she squeaked. He just laughed.

"What? I like ice cream too." He said with a wink, making Casey giggle.

"Seriously Derek we don't have to watch this." She said setting the ice cream on the table. Derek smirked grabbing Casey around the waist.

"So tell me princess, what do you want to do instead?" he asked her softly his face inches away from hers. Before Casey could tell him, he was already moving, their lips barely touching.

"I want you." Casey managed to whisper just as Derek's lips touched hers.

Casey woke up with a gasp, she was still in the hospital and the clock on her wall said she'd been asleep for two hours.

Two hours after Derek left, while she slept and dreamed about him. That wasn't a dream, Casey thought. She knew in her heart that wasn't a dream at all but a memory. In her dream Casey still had her blond highlights which meant this was probably…after that night. She groaned leaning back onto her pillow. She could feel tears in her eyes but she blinked them away.

She could still remember that night like it was yesterday, she was glad that out of all her missing memories, she didn't forget the night that changed her feelings about Derek.

_Flashback_

_Casey didn't stick around as she flew up the stairs ignoring the way everyone was cheering for Derek and Kendra making out in public. She didn't know why she was so upset; she should have known Derek would sabotage her dates. Which is why she told Kendra that Derek in fact like making out in public—a lie of course. Everyone knew Derek hated P.D.A. but this was Casey's way to getting even too bad she felt like crap. _

_She closed her door about to change, when it opened revealing the cutest guy she'd ever seen, dark black hair and matching dark brown eyes. _

_ "Um sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." He said in deep voice that sounded nothing like Derek's at all._

_ "Oh it's to the right." Casey said her voice stuttering a bit. He smiled at her._

_ "Shouldn't you be at the party looking for a date?" he asked her leaning casually against her door frame. Casey shrugged._

_ "I should, but no one's caught my attention." She said. He smiled at her._

_ "Don't worry Casey, I'm sure someone will." He said with a wink as he closed the door. Casey just stared at the door shocked that the cutest boy knew her name, which meant he probably went to her school. Why has she never seen him before? She needed to ask Emily information about him and possibly get his name._

_She turned around, unzipping her dress when the door burst open slamming it shut, making her jump. At first she thought it was the cute guy, but to her horror it wasn't him. It was Derek._

_ "Get out Der-ek!" she screamed. For some reason he locked the door, and she wandered if he was going to kill her for what she told Kendra._

_ "What the hell is your problem Casey?" Derek demanded. _

_ "Me? What about you how dare you sabotage my dates! You practically begged our parents for this party and then you go and ruin it for me!" she shouted. Derek rolled his eyes._

_ "Relax I knew you weren't actually serious I was just helping you out." He said with a smirk. _

_ "Well I guess I was doing the same pushing Kendra to kiss you." She snapped. Derek's eyes flashed._

_ "You did it on purpose, you know I hate P.D.A." he said. Casey shrugged a small smile playing on her lips._

_ "Guess we're even." She said, and that's when she realized her dress was unzipped from the back._

_ "Now get out, I'm changing." She said hoping she wasn't blushing but Derek didn't move. He must have noticed her discomfort, but she didn't understand why he didn't leave, what possessed him to take a step forward._

_ "Why didn't you stay and watch Casey?" he suddenly whispered close to her face. Casey started to panic. They've never been alone in her room before, not counting the times they were either planning something, or just fighting. But this, this was different._

_ "Why did you sabotage my dates Derek?" She asked instead. Derek shook his head, and somehow they were holding hands as Derek slowly pushed her back, the back of her knees hitting her mattress but they stayed standing._

_ "Derek…we're you jealous?" Casey whispered. Derek closed his eyes, his forehead resting on Casey's, her eyes were half closed as they just stayed like that while the music below got louder._

_ "Derek…"she said softly, making him groan._

_ "You have no idea how hard it was watching you with all those guys." He said. She opened her eyes, and was shocked to see how brown his eyes were; they weren't dark like she always imagined, but a honey golden brown._

_ "You're with Kendra." She said. Derek shook his head._

_ "I'm only with her because you set us up; I was trying to make you jealous." He admitted. Casey found herself smiling._

_ "Well it worked." She told him. Derek's eyes suddenly soften as he lowered his head to brush his lips against Casey's jaw._

_ "Then you know that I've been jealous all night." He whispered. Casey's skin crawled and before she could ask him why. Derek's raised his lip up and softly brushed against hers._

_Casey rose on her tippy toes never realizing how tall Derek was as he wrapped his arms around her waist, one of them going to her exposed back. _

_ "Casey." Derek whispered. As he continued to kiss her pushing her back as they fell on her bed. Casey should have stopped him this wasn't right at all, she wasn't making out with just anyone. She was kissing Derek, her step-brother, and her enemy. _

_But she couldn't stop him; because she's wanted this the moment she saw him but had to stop herself, but now there was nothing stopping her now._

_ "Derek." She said softly as he trailed kissing down her neck._

_ "It's okay…I won't…Casey." He said between kisses, Casey smiled a bit never seeing this sweet side of him, so caring. She pulled him by the shoulders catching his lips again as he tenderly set the pace. Casey never imagined that she would be kissing Derek of all people. _

_Yet, here she was. She wrapped one hand around his neck trailing up to touch his hair, she always wanted to run her hand through his hair, and she never thought it would this soft under her touch. She didn't know how much time passed, minutes, maybe even hours but she didn't care. She just didn't want this night to end, but unfortunately it did._

_ "Casey!" someone pounded on the door bringing both teens to stop what they were doing, and just lay their so still._

_ "Yeah mom?" Casey called out wincing when her voice cracked. _

_ "Oh sorry Casey I didn't know you were sleeping, the parties over did you wanna say bye to your guest?" Nora asked. Derek snorted as he went back trialing kisses on her neck._

_ "Mom, I'm in my pajama's go tell Derek it's his party." She said as her voice shock a bit when Derek started biting on her skin. _

_ "I can't find him, I'll go check the backyard I think I saw him and Kendra head out there." She said as she left, but not before Derek froze as he sat up. Casey sat up re-zipping her dress as she climbed off her bed heading to her window that looked out to the backyard, and sure enough Kendra was outside, and she wasn't alone._

_ "Derek." She said softly._

_ "Forget it." He said as he came up behind her, kissing her cheek but Casey shook her head._

_ "No, Derek we can't." she said as she pulled away. Derek groaned as he followed her._

_ "Please don't tell me you regret what happened." He said. Casey frowned shaking her head. _

_ "Of course I don't regret it, but Derek you have a girlfriend not to mention if the door wasn't locked my Mom would have caught us!" she exclaimed. Derek frowned._

_ "You're thinking about the family." He said. _

_ "Aren't you!" she said a bit sharply. _

_ "Of course I am Casey, but I'm also thinking about myself and I've wanted you from the first time I saw you." He said taking a hold of her shoulders. _

_Casey could feel tears in her eyes, she wished she was selfish, that she should think about herself like Derek was, but she couldn't be selfish. She needed to do the right thing._

_ "No Derek, we can't. This was a mistake." She said._

_She saw the light leave Derek's face, the soft expression he had was gone replaced by his cold eyes as he took his hands off her, taking a step back. _

_ "Whatever you say, princess." He said icily as he unlocked her door and walked out closing it shut behind him. Casey slumped down to the floor as she cried her eyes out._

_The next day while her parents told the kids about the party and how amazing it was, Derek and Casey sat in silence neither one of them looking at the other._

_ "So Casey, did you get to meet someone?" Lizzie asked. Casey actually took a peak at Derek who was stabbing his food with his fork._

_ "Yeah, but turns out he has a girlfriend." She said softly. Derek stopped stabbing his brussels sprouts, but didn't look up._

_ "Oh don't worry Casey, you'll find someone else who's single and will like you for you." Nora said. Casey smiled sadly, too bad the only guy she wanted, was sitting right in front of her._

_ "Thanks Mom, but I think I may already found someone." She said suddenly remembering about the cute guy she met last night._

_ "Oh, a new guy?" Lizzie asked with a smile. Casey nodded, the entire time staring at Derek, who sat frozen in his chair._

_ "Yeah, I saw him last night but I didn't catch his name, but I'm sure I'll see him at school." Casey said._

_ "Casey likes a boy, Casey likes a boy." Marty began to sing. _

_ "I don't know him yet, Marty." Casey said._

_ "Well looks like your party went good, right Derek?" Edwin said elbowing his brother._

_Derek stood up in a flash, and without looking at anyone grabbed his leather jacket and left the house._

_ "What did I say?" Edwin asked confused._

_ "Derek's just having a bad day; he and Kendra broke up last night." George said._

_Casey suddenly felt like throwing up as she excused herself and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, throwing up her brussels sprouts and whatever else was in her stomach._

_ "Damn it Casey…why do you have to follow the rules?" she asked herself as she cried on the bathroom floor wishing she could chase after Derek, and tell him she changed her mind, but she couldn't and she cried all night in bed, and the next day she went in search for the cute guy she met at the party, and Derek gave her the silent treatment._

Casey wiped her tears as she looked up at the ceiling in her hospital, she wished she could go back in time and run after Derek, but it was too late.

"I need to fix this." She said out loud, but first she needed to rest because tomorrow the whole family would be here to take her home. Not to mention she needed time to think things through, especially since half a year was wiped away from her memory.

"I'll get the truth." Casey thought as she went back to sleep hoping she'd get another dream with her and Derek.

* * *

**And there you have it! For those of you wondering the flashback was set around season 2 episode 13 (The dating game) ****I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please review/follow/favorite and I'll write the next chapter up ASAP!**


	2. Something's Missing

Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter for RM, I'm going to try and work on chapter 3 &4 tonight and tomorrow since I'm going to be busy on Sunday/Monday so I won't be able to post anything, but thanks so much for the reviews, and the follows! I appreciate it and I'm glad that you guys are liking this so far, which is why it literally took all day to write this chapter for you guys, so here it is. Enjoy!

**Song Inspiration: One direction You and I **(This song was literally on repeat when I was writing this chapter, the lyrics work so well with Derek's feelings that it was perfect! Highly recommend you listen to this while reading, but if you don't like one direction you can skip the music.)

* * *

_Chapter Two Something's missing_

Casey was frowning the entire car ride home, her parents were talking happily as they told Casey about the few changes they've done to the house for the baby's delivery. So far everyone's changed rooms. Edwin was no longer in the attic, but down in the basement, while Marty and Lizzie occupied the attic while Nora and George took over Marty's room, and made Lizzies into the nursery.

"So when the baby cries at one in the morning I'll be getting an earful." Casey mumbled.

"Well by the time the baby comes you'll be in college, honey." Nora said. Casey's frowned only deepened. She didn't want to go to college, it was bad enough she was in an accident that took away her memories of the last few months, but to be graduating in less than a month? Life was so unfair.

"Casey, if you don't want to go to college you can take a semester off if you want." George said cheerfully. Yeah so I can help babysit, no thanks. Casey thought as she looked out the window, she still had four months before college started in the fall. Hopefully by then her memories would come back.

"Thanks, but I can't let my accident affect my future, I'll go to college. Have I gotten my acceptance letters yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, but you still have a month." Nora said. Casey nodded wandering what schools she even applied to.

"Here we are, home sweet home." George said. Casey rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

"Can we just get this party over with?" Casey asked.

"How do you know there's a party?" Nora asked. Casey gave them a look.

"Mom, I was in the hospital for two days, there's a party which I will only attend for an hour and then I'm going to fake that I'm tired and go to my room." Casey said. George laughed while Nora gave him a look that made him be quiet.

"Casey, everyone was worried for you." Nora said about to give her the talk about being nice.

"I know Mom, but I can't go in there and pretend I'm alright. Because I'm not yesterday I was a blonde and I was freaking out how to decorate my room, and I was dating Max. So I'm sorry that you want me to go in there and be nice, but I just can't." Casey said feeling tears in her eyes. Nora opened her mouth, but Casey just stormed up the steps and sure enough the moment she opened the door there was a huge group of people in her living room.

"Welcome back Casey!" They shouted. Casey couldn't take it, she pushed through the crowd and ran up the stairs, ignoring her Mom, and Emily as they called after her. She ran into her room closing it shut. She wiped her tears as she calmed down her breathing, she knew she was being selfish, but after everything that's happened she needed to be alone.

Too bad the moment she looked at her room, she freaked out not recognizing anything and stormed out.

"I'm sorry guys, Casey is just overwhelmed let me go talk to her." She heard her Mom say, panicking Casey went into the closest room to hide, which turned out to be Derek's closing it shut behind her. Letting out a breath she smiled recognizing Derek's room, he still had the same posters of his favorite bands, not to mention a D-Rock flyer. Heck, it even smelled like him. Something she didn't think she would actually miss.

Finally, something familiar Casey thought as she took a seat on Derek's chair in front of his computer. Casey should have been freaking out that she was inside Derek's room, out of everyone she never would have imagined walking in here; not to mention sitting in his chair. Yet, here she was. She didn't know why but being in Derek's room, it made her feel...at home. That she belonged there, she didn't know why she was feeling this as she started going through Derek's computer. She went through his photos and sure enough he had a family album. She clicked on it, and saw a few pictures dated a couple weeks ago. Some were pictures taken at Derek's hockey games, some at Lizzie's games, there were even just random pictures of Marty playing with her dolls. Casey could feel the tears again not believing that so much had happened, and she couldn't remember any of it. She wiped away her tears exiting out of the album, when one album caught her eye. It was labeled DXC.

Frowning Casey was about to open it, when the door opened revealing a confused Derek staring at her, and the sound of music coming from downstairs.

"What are you doing? Close the door!" she whispered exiting out of the albums all together. Frowning Derek did what he was told, even going far as locking it. Suddenly Casey felt like déjà vu, but there was no way her and Derek were going to repeat what happened that night, but that didn't mean she wasn't at all nervous being alone with him.

"What are you doing her, Case?" Derek asked as he just stood in front of her casually with his hands stuffed in his front pocket. Casey felt herself blush as she stood up.

"Umm, I guess I had a nervous breakdown I didn't really want to see everyone's sympathetic faces and asking me how I was doing because I'm not fine at all and I don't need their pity, especially yours." She said in one breath.

Derek blinked, the moment the door opened and Casey walked in, he knew something was wrong her eyes were already turning pink which only happened when she was trying not to cry, and the way she just stormed off like that wasn't like her. So when Nora came back downstairs saying she wasn't in her room, he already knew she would be in his room. It was after all, their room.

So when he opened the door and saw her sitting on his desk he wasn't at all surprised, but what did catch him off guard was the fact that she looked like she was looking at something, and he couldn't help wander if it was something about them.

"Why would you think I'd pity you, you do know who your talking to." He said with a smirk as she took a seat on his bed. She blushed.

"I know, but Derek this is all just…too much." Casey said.

Derek frowned, all he wanted was to go sit by her, take her hand and be the one to tell her that everything was going to be okay, they were together and they could handle it.

But Derek didn't say anything; instead he forced himself to stay standing as he looked at the girl he loved as she slowly crumpled to pieces.

"Casey, you need to calm down which is hard, but you have to. Your memories will come back." Derek told her.

Casey laughed, she didn't know why but she just thought it was funny that out of everyone Derek was the one here, telling her what she needed to hear. It was sweet of him, but also very un-Derek like.

"This is weird, since when have you been nice to me?" Casey asked.

Derek wanted to blurt out since he fell in love with her, that ever since their first kiss in her room she was all he thought about, and all the other kisses they secretly shared as Derek tried proving to Casey that they could work, and they finally got together.

Only now they weren't, not when Casey couldn't remember how much it took for them to finally be together.

"I'm not, the parents told me to be nice to you so that's what I'm doing." Derek lied.

Casey nodded, "Well thanks, Derek." She said with a small smile that slowly broke his heart.

"That's what brothers are for." He said, causing them both to flinch. Derek wanted to slap himself in the face it just came out naturally that he didn't even think when he said it.

Casey wanted to puke, here she was in Derek's room remembering the night they kissed when all he saw her was just his step-sister having a break-down.

"I guess I should go downstairs." Casey said awkwardly as she stood up. Derek just nodded.

"I'll be there in a sec…Emily keeps hitting me. Can you tell her to stop?" he asked. Casey smiled nodding as she unlocked his door, and walked out giving him one last look. Derek didn't say anything as he watched her go, when he heard people calling Casey's name, he knew she was already downstairs. He closed his door shut and moved to his computer. Casey closed everything, but she accidently left a picture of Marty playing with her dolls open.

Pictures, she was looking at pictures, Derek thought opening his folders wondering if she saw anything. From the way she acted it didn't seem like she had time to go through things.

Derek frowned when he saw the album he had labeled DXC .

Without thinking he opened it revealing thousands of pictures of him with Casey, a lot were here in his room, while others were at the park, or the mall. He even had a few from when they went to the dance together. It was so weird seeing all these pictures when the girl in them was no longer the same.

Derek laughed softly to himself when a picture of them at Smelly Nelly's came up, it was the night Derek finally confessed to Casey that she was the one he wanted to be with, not anyone else. Just her.

Derek went back looking for the picture that actually mattered to him, it was taken a few days ago before the ski trip, and he found it. It was them just sitting on the steps at school, he couldn't remember who took it just some kid from the yearbook but when he saw the picture he asked the kid to give him a flash drive copy, he paid the kid twenty bucks but it was worth it.

Derek sat casually with his arm around Casey's shoulder while her face was lit up in a mid-laugh, while he just stared at her with his usual smirk. He didn't like the picture just because they got awarded as best couple (which he hoped Casey wouldn't find out until she got her memories back.)But because the way Casey was looking at him, even though she was laughing the picture still got a good view of her bright blue eyes, and they were starting at him with so much love, that it hurt looking at her knowing she wouldn't ever stare at him like that again. Shaking his head Derek exited out, and decided to rename the album in case Casey decided to sneak back in here again and look through more albums.

Without hesitating he deleted the DXC name and just put D-Rock on it. There was no way Casey would look into it; after all she wasn't really interested in being in the band—just getting close to the lead guitarist. Derek could hear music coming from downstairs and realized he should head downstairs, he needed to make sure now one said anything to Casey. Especially if their parents were downstairs, who knows how things would turn out if they ever found out the truth.

Casey was not having a good time, she's already faked so many smiles she felt like her mouth was going to fall apart, it didn't help that she's already been downstairs for half an hour and Derek was a no-show.

Casey didn't want to think about Derek, not when last night she had another Derek dream, this time involving a food fight were she and Derek ended up grounded, which turned out to be the best punishment ever. All Casey wanted was to go to her room and find out if she could find something in her diary, or laptop.

"Casey, are you even listening to me?" Emily asked what had to be the third time. Casey blushed looking at her best friend guilty, this whole time Emily was dishing the latest gossip but since Casey didn't really remember much and she forgot who was who, she didn't think it was important for her to even bother remembering.

"Sorry, I'm trying to see how I became friends with half the kids here." Casey said looking around; there were people from the drama club, not to mention a few cheerleaders talking and hanging around in her living room. Casey remembered quitting the cheer team and a few of them were mad about it, but since half of them were here, did that mean she joined again?

"Well Mandy and Jessica were your friends when you were a cheerleader not to mention when you put Amy in her place they respected you." Emily said.

Casey frowned. She put Amy in her place? Oh yeah by doing the choreography for the team, not to mention Amy did date Derek.

That thought made her even frown deeper, she forgot about that, but then again she was forgetting a lot of things.

"Oh yeah here, this is a chart I made for you. Since you're missing the start of senior year, I made a list of what's happened since then, who've you been interested in since you and Max ended, along with things happening at the moment." Emily said handing her a huge binder filled with charts, and pictures.

"Emily, you must have worked on this for hours." Casey exclaimed. Emily smiled.

"Not really, I already had this chart made but when Derek told me you wanted a list of things you missed I just tweaked it a bit." She said.

"Derek told you to make me a list?" Casey asked surprised that Derek would do something thoughtful. But then again Derek could have changed in these last few months, she thought looking at the binder.

"Yeah…well um you know Derek." Emily stuttered. Casey suddenly felt like Emily knew something, in fact every time someone said they were glad Casey was okay they were giving her these odd looks, almost like she was missing something, but what?

Before she could ask Emily, a guy she's never met before appeared with a smirk that almost resembled Derek's, he had dark brown hair with matching dark brown eyes and light pale skin. He was cute; being an average guy, but Casey wasn't in the mood to talk to someone she didn't even know.

"Hey Casey." He said with a cheerful tone. Casey didn't know what to say except give him a small smile.

"Not now Truman." Emily said with a snap. Casey was a bit surprised to see her best friend giving a cute guy the back off look.

"Emily I'm just here to be nice." Truman said giving Casey a smile that she didn't return.

"Sorry, I just don't know who you are." Casey mumbled. Truman just smiled.

"It's fine Casey, I'm Truman. We met around senior year, so maybe that's why you can't remember me, or that I also asked you out once." He went on to say. Casey raised her eyebrows, this guy was bold, but also cocky something she did not like at all.

"Well since I know for a fact I don't have a boyfriend, I guess there was a reason I said no." Casey said. Emily covered her mouth to hide her giggling while Truman looked embarrassed, but couldn't take a hint.

"Yeah well I'm hoping you'll give me a chance now that you and your boyfriend broke up." He said with a smirk. Emily stopped giggling giving Truman her best death glare while he just took a hold of Casey's hand.

"See yeah around, Case." He said giving it a kiss and then he was gone.

"Gross." Casey said wiping her hand, she was about to ask Emily what the heck that was about, when Derek came out of nowhere. Not only did he look pissed off, but he completely ignored Casey.

"Emily, can we talk." He said, and before Emily could say anything Derek dragged her into to the kitchen, Casey just blinked about to chase after them when Mandy and Jessica came forth to occupy her attention, so she went with them to catch up but she knew the moment Emily came she was going to demand answers.

Derek wasn't angry, he was fucking pissed off as he literally slammed his hand on the island counter.

"D, you need to calm down." Emily told him as she slid the doors closed watching Casey chat with Mandy and Jessica on the couch.

"I told you that jerk wasn't invited." Derek snapped. Emily crossed her arms together.

"I didn't invite him, he invited himself Derek calm down." Emily told him.

Derek closed his eyes willing himself to breath in and out using one of Casey's breathing exercises.

"What did he tell you guys?" he demanded. Emily sighed.

"Nothing good, he mentioned to Casey that he asked her out and since now that Casey was single he hopes she'll give him a second chance." Emily said frowning.

Derek cursed, slamming his fist against the fridge.

"Derek!" Emily exclaimed just as the door slid opened revealing Sam.

"What's going on in here?" Sam asked closing the doors.

"Derek's going to kill Truman." Emily said warily while Derek continued to curse under his breath, while Emily filled Sam in.

"D, you can't let Casey find out yet, she'll freak out." Sam said. Derek opened his eyes to glare at them both.

"You don't think I know that? Damn it this is all my fault I never should have told Casey I wasn't going to college she never would have gotten so mad we would have avoided this." He said angrily.

"You don't know that Derek, anything could have happened just be glad she's home and safe." Sam said trying to assure his friend. Derek groaned as he took a seat placing his hands on his face.

"I hate that guy, if he thinks he's going to steal my girl he's wrong and were not even broken up, Casey doesn't even remember were dating!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek you need to be patient, if you tell Casey the truth she'll freak out did you forget how long it took her to finally give in to being with you?" Emily asked. Derek groaned.

This was just too much for him; all he wanted was for Casey to know the truth so she can stop looking at him like he was going to prank her, instead all he wanted was to just grab her into his arms, kiss her, and tell her how sorry he is.

"Make sure Truman doesn't get anywhere near her at school I already erased her memory from her laptop so there's no trace of me on there, and don't give me that look. I saved it on a flash drive I'll give it to her when she remembers." Derek said feeling tired as he stood up.

"What am I supposed to tell her when she asks about the guy she broke up with?" Emily asked.

"Just tell her they broke up a while ago, say he was a jerk who didn't want her to go to college." Derek said bitterly. Sam came up next to him, placing his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay D. She's going to remember you." He told him. Derek chuckled. It was funny how everyone had faith that Casey would get her memories back, but him.

"Let's just get through this stupid party." Derek said sliding the doors opened revealing Casey smiling, but he could tell it was fake her entire posture showed that she was stiff, and she didn't want to be there at all. He knew how she felt.

"Sam, let's get out of here and Emily take care of my girl." Derek said as he and Sam walked away leaving through the back door.

"Are you sure you should even be leaving?" Sam asked. Derek shrugged.

"I can't do anything right now for her Sam, so I'll just wait." Derek said. Sam turned looking at his friend.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sam asked. Derek just shook his head.

"No, but let's go to Smelly Nellies." Derek said slapping Sam on the back. Sam gave him a small smile as he followed his friend, because no matter what Sam would always have Derek's back, which is what Derek needed.

Casey knew any minute now her jaw was going to break off, after smiling at so many people and thanking them for coming as she greeted the last of her guests. She closed the door and turned to see her family sitting on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." She said picking up the binder Emily had given her.

"Casey, you okay?" Lizzie asked her. Casey just smiled.

"Good-night guys see you in the morning." She said tiredly as she walked up the stairs not seeing the concerned looks Lizzie and Edwin gave each other.

Casey went inside her room, she now knew thanks to Emily's notes that the former Casey wanted to have a sophisticated adult room. So far she liked it, but she still missed her old room as she sat down on her bed hugging the binder to her chest.

She hated this, all those people, the fact that Emily disappeared and then came dodging all questions about Truman, and she hated Derek at that moment.

How dare he just ignore her, and then leave without saying anything? It was almost ten o clock and he still wasn't home.

Casey knew there was a reason she was angry, it was because throughout the entire evening she felt like she was missing something, and it wasn't her memories, but something else. It wasn't until Derek left that she realized what that was, she missed Derek. She couldn't explain it, she just did and it scared her.

She was also scared to fall asleep, because even though Emily never told her about this ex-boyfriend, Casey couldn't help wander if it was Derek?

She didn't want to think about this; instead she changed into her pajamas and went to sleep.

Casey was laughing while Derek was tickling her; they were sitting on his bed just lounging around.

"Derek, we can't keep doing this someone is going to walk in on us." Casey whispered as she heard there parents coming out of Edwin's room.

"Who cares, they should have known this was going to happen when they forced us under one roof." Derek said trailing kisses down her neck. Casey giggled.

"Der-ek!" She squealed. He smiled showing her full teeth, and a small dimple she never noticed until he started smiling more often whenever they were alone like this.

"Case, I love you and the moment we graduate were gonna tell our forks. Promise?" Derek asked looking at her serious. Casey stopped breathing for a second, she loved the way he was staring at her, and every time he said he loved her Casey made sure to always remember that moment and she also knew he was right.

"I promise, I love you too Derek." She whispered. He smiled grabbing her face in his hands as he kissed her slowly.

Casey woke with a gasp, it was past twelve and she could hear Derek's snores coming next door. She wiped the sweat from her face not believing what she just dreamed.

I'm in love with Derek she thought as she sat up getting out of her bed as she cracked opened a window. Now it all made sense, these were her memories they weren't just dreams. Somehow her dreams were giving her the memories she lost, and they weren't just any memories they were moments she shared with Derek.

Casey was waiting to start freaking out, but to her surprise she didn't it's almost like this was right, like she knew somehow that Derek and her belonged together.

I need to find out the truth, Casey thought. If her and Derek have been secretly dating than that would mean no one should know about it, no one but there friends would know.

Casey smirked, if her friends and Derek weren't going to tell her anything, than fine. Instead she'll wait to see how things played out. Now she was going to go back to sleep and dream of her prince.

* * *

**And there you guys have it! I hope you enjoyed the Derek/Casey moments and I'll try and post the next chapters up soon please leave your thoughts/comments/opinions and review! And favorite/follow thanks guys! **


	3. Operation Derek

Hey everyone! I know I promised you this chapter yesterday but so much as happened that I didn't have time to finish it but here it is! Thanks so much for those of you reading this it means a lot that there are a lot of you guys enjoying this, so thank you!

I hope you guys like this chapter it took me three days to finish which is only because there was a lot I needed to put in here that I wanted it to be perfect! So here it is please enjoy!

On a note: I do not own Life with Derek!

**Song Inspiration: Ellie Goulding Beating Heart** (I know this is supposed to be Tris and Tobias/Four's song for you divergent fans out there but this fit so well for Derek and Casey so much in this chapter, that every time I listen to it know I think of Dasey!) 

* * *

_Chapter Three Operation Derek_

Things weren't going the way Casey expected, it's been two weeks since her party and so far she's been listening to Emily talk while secretly watching Derek but with no luck, he hasn't done, or said anything to her these past weeks. Sure he's talked to her, only asking her if she gets the homework and if she needs a ride to school. Other than that nothing, no pranks, no calling her names like Klutzilla or any for that matter it was almost like Derek was actually ignoring her, but she didn't understand why?

Why was he doing this, if they were in a relationship why was he just ignoring her? Then again Casey still didn't know whether she should even believe in that dream, because the way Derek was acting there was no way he loved her.

But she wasn't going to give up, Casey was determined to find the truth and she had the perfect plan to figure it out.

"Hey Derek, what's wrong?" Emily asked finding Derek with his head inside his locker.

Derek groaned, this was not his week at all it was bad enough that he decided not to talk to Casey, which was getting hard especially when he drove them to school and the awkward silence was driving him nuts!

"I don't think I can do this anymore." Derek groaned into his locker. Emily gave him a smile placing her hand on his shoulder. "Derek I think you need to rethink this silent treatment, if you want Casey to get her memories back you need to talk to her." She explained.

Derek took his head out of his locker to see Emily giving him a reassuring smile, she was right, he needed to interact more with Casey.

"Okay fine, but you have no idea how hard it is seeing her and not….grabbing her." He said trying to explain how heart wrenching it was being near Casey, but not being with her at all.

"Oh I know you and Casey were literally inseparable it was hard taking her away from you." Emily said. Derek just gave her his best smirk as he shut his locker.

"Okay, where's Casey?" he asked. They both looked up seeing Casey sitting on the steps looking through Emily's binder. Derek smiled softly seeing her look through the binder as if it was a textbook.

"Go Derek." Emily pushed him slightly. He gave her a look of thanks as he moved forward. It was now or never.

"Casey." Derek said. She looked up, and he didn't know if he was imagining it but the way she smiled at him, it was almost like before. Her eyes went up, and the way she looked right into his eyes, it was like she could see right through him.

"Hey, since you're here let me ask you something can I still sit on the steps since I'm no longer popular?" she asked. Derek laughed; he wasn't expecting her to ask him that when she saw him as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, actually after your break up with Max you were still popular just in your own way." He said. He wasn't going to tell that she became even more popular when she started dating him; she wasn't ready for that just yet. Casey nodded writing down a few notes.

"Okay so I guess my ex-boyfriend wasn't popular." Casey said. Derek frowned; Emily had already informed him that she ended up telling Casey about her ex-boyfriend all Casey knows is that he was just some selfish jerk that didn't want her to go to college but stay here with him.

"Yeah, um I didn't really know the guy." Derek said. Casey nodded writing a few more things down before closing the binder as she turned to look at him.

"So what's up? Or are you going to go back and give me the silent treatment?" Casey asked. Derek frowned.

"Look Case, I'm sorry about that this whole thing is just weird. Not to mention I also feel a bit responsible." He admitted. Casey nodded.

"I know Derek, but it wasn't your fault it was just a freak accident and besides I don't blame you." She said. Derek blinked; the old Casey would have blamed him in a nanosecond what was going on with her?

"You don't?" he asked. Casey blushed shaking her head.

"It's not like you did it on purpose well I hope you didn't." she said with a teasing smile. Derek chuckled.

"Trust me I didn't, our parents would have killed me if I had." he said smiling. Casey giggled.

Derek found himself looking at Casey it was almost like old times, and it wasn't until now how much he realized he missed Casey. Before he could tell her that, someone appeared in front of them.

"Hey Case." Truman said with a smirk on his face. Derek wanted so much to get up and punch him in the face, but he stayed seated next to him Casey's entire postured stiffened.

"I've told you to call me Casey." She said warily. Truman only smiled.

"So, have you thought about my proposal?" Truman asked. Derek looked at Casey who blushed, what the hell was he talking about?

"Yeah, and my answers no I won't go on a date with you." She said a bit annoyed. Truman's smirk dropped.

"Come on Casey, after everything I told you you're still gonna ignore what we have?" Truman asked. Derek stood up in a flash.

"What the hell did you tell Casey?" he demanded. Truman smiled.

"The truth, that Casey broke up with her boyfriend so we can be together." He said with a huge smirk on his face. Derek couldn't help it; he burst out laughing that he even started to cry tears.

"Seriously? Are you that desperate to get a girl that you're going to lie to Casey? Get the hell out of here Truman before I kick your ass." Derek said angrily.

"Casey come on, are you even going to listen to this guy?" Truman asked ignoring Derek who was five seconds ready to punch him.

Casey stood up not even bothering to look at Derek as she stood next to him, her arms crossed together.

"Why wouldn't I? Derek's never lied to me." Casey said lifting her chin up, there was a spark in her eye that Derek recognized. Casey was ready for a fight, she was going to defend Derek from Truman, and at the moment he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

Truman snorted, "You know what forget this you guys deserve each other." He said as he stormed off. Casey smiled a bit as she turned to Derek.

"Thanks, but I could have taken care of that." Derek said. She shrugged.

"Yeah well I didn't like the way he lied to me, there was no way I would ever date him, he's a jerk." Casey said. Derek chuckled.

"Walk you to class?" he asked. Casey smiled nodding as they started walking, wrapping her arm around Derek's.

Derek tried not to look so surprised when Casey wrapped her arm around his, for a split second it was almost like the accident never happened, that Casey remembered him.

Be patient, she'll remember in her own time Derek thought but in the meantime he was going to do everything in his power that Casey saw him for the guy she fell in love with the first time.

Casey was wondering if she went a little too far as to walk arm in arm with Derek, the moment she linked their arms she knew it was right. What she didn't expect were a few stares from her peers not to mention, the way a few girls were glaring at her, if Derek and her were already dating then they shouldn't be shocked to see them together. Unless they assumed that since Casey had no memories Derek would be on the market again.

No way, would he date another girl would he? Casey thought as she nervously bit her lip. It was true Derek didn't know about the dreams and how she already knew a few things about their relationship, but just because she didn't remember didn't mean he was able to date other girls, because he wasn't.

Oh my God, I'm being protective over him and I don't even know how I feel towards him! Casey thought bringing her hand to start biting her nail. It was true her feelings for Derek were all over the place that she didn't know if she even loved him still, or if it was still just a crush? Whatever this was she needed to figure out how much she cared for Derek before he decided to give up on her.

"Hey, you okay?" Derek asked.

"What?" Casey said realizing they were already outside her history class.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about Truman do you think he got the hint?" she asked. She wasn't technically lying she really was worried that Truman was still going to try and ask her out. Derek just gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry Case I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." He said. Casey smiled because hearing him say that reminded her that he really was going to protect her and she felt safe knowing that.

"Thanks Der." She said giving his arm a squeeze before letting go.

Derek watched her go inside, wondering if maybe just maybe she was starting to remember.

After school Casey stood out in the hall biting her lip nervously, she didn't know if she should just walk away now or not do this at all.

No I have to do this she thought willing herself to stay put, this was part of her plan to get to find out whether Derek or not truly cared for her. If he did, than Casey was going to go through and make sure she and Derek stayed together, but if he didn't love her than she was just going to give up, but she hoped he did care.

So when Casey saw him walking down the hall heading towards his locker where she was currently standing, she hoped she knew what she was doing.

Derek couldn't help but feel surprised seeing Casey standing in front of his locker not to mention she looked a bit nervous, did something happen with Truman again? Derek swore if Truman did something to her again he was going to really kick his ass.

"Case? What's wrong?" he asked. Casey frowned.

"Nothing's wrong I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out right now." She said. Derek raised an eyebrow at her, she wanted to hang out? Derek didn't know if he should be happy at the thought that she wanted to be with him, or start to worry that maybe she found out the truth and wanted to confront him.

"Sure, I don't have hockey practice." He said swinging his bag over his shoulder. Casey smiled as they walked down the hall, arms locked around the other.

Ten minutes later Derek found himself sitting across from Casey at Smelly Nellies while they waited for their drinks.

"So how's hockey?" Casey asked him. He shrugged.

"Hard, Coach is getting on us especially since scouts are coming so there's extra pressure on us." He told her. Casey nodded. She looked a bit nervous, and seeing her fidget with her hair was making him a bit nervous.

"Casey, you sure you're okay you seem nervous." He said. Casey blinked, and then blushed furiously.

"Yeah I'm fine it's…odd. I didn't think you'd want to be seen in public with me this is just all new." She said. Derek smiled at her softly.

If only she knew this was there hang out spot whenever Casey needed to study away from the house or when he was working a shift she'd come by and wait for him, not to mention she also unconsciously chosen there booth to sit at, but Derek wasn't going to tell her that he wanted her to remember everything on her own.

"It's fine Case, or um Casey." Derek said remembering how she told sleaze ball Truman not to call her that. Casey smiled.

"You can call me that, I like it when you call me Case it's like your own personal nickname for me." she said. Derek smirked.

"Well one of them." She said remembering all the other 'unique' names he's called her over the past. Derek laughed.

"I'm not gonna apologize for that you made it all too easy." He said. Casey rolled her eyes as there drinks arrived Casey took a small sip while Derek chugged half of his coke—now he was nervous and he couldn't help wonder if there was a different motive for Casey bringing him here?

"Okay there was a specific reason I asked you here I wanna know what happened to you and Sally." Casey said quickly just as Derek was taking another drink of his soda but the moment Casey mentioned Sally, he coughed it out. Casey winced as she gave him some napkins.

"Sorry…just took me by surprise." he mumbled. Casey just nodded as she bit her lip again making Derek want to reach out and stop her but he didn't.

"Um, just out of curiosity why do you wanna know?" he asked. Casey shrugged.

"It's just…I remember you and Sally you guys were really happy together and I thought you loved her. I'm just confused why you guys aren't together." She said softly. Derek was nodding wondering what this was really about; did Casey know something he didn't? That was a stupid question to ask of course she knew something was up, so how much could he tell her without blurting out the truth?

"Well I guess you can say we were happy, but we only dated for like two months I guess." Derek said. Casey smiled sadly.

"Felt like forever," she said. Derek chuckled.

"Not as much as you and Max dated, but it was close I guess. Well a lot of things went wrong, Sally was older than me obviously and she applied to go to school in Vancouver and not to mention…there was someone else." He said not looking up at her as he began to play with a napkin on the table.

"Sally found out, I wrote a song expressing my emotions but instead of singing it to Sally…I couldn't stop looking at her because I realized I didn't write the song for Sally but for her." He said looking up to see Casey staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did…did she accept your feelings?" Casey asked in a whisper. Derek didn't know what to say so instead he nodded.

Casey just stared at her lap, Derek was regretting even telling her anything but when she looked up she had the brightest smile on her face that it made him want to reach out and hold her face in his hands, but he stayed still.

"That sounds romantic didn't know you had it in you Der." She said as she reached out for the menu. Derek just looked at Casey as she read through the salad section.

"Yeah, well I had a little help." He said. Casey looked up and was surprised to see Derek just staring at her with the softest expression she didn't think she would ever see on him.

"So what are you having Case?" Derek asked. She shrugged.

"Don't know you guys changed the menu." She said with a slight frown. Derek laughed taking the menu from her hands just as the waiter came to them.

"Hey D, Casey I heard about your accident hope you get better." The girl said she was cute with short blond hair, and bright green eyes. Casey couldn't help think she was just Derek's type, but when she looked at Derek he didn't give her his usual charming attention but just a regular smile.

"Thanks Cindy, we'll just get the usual and put it on my tab." He said. Cindy smiled as she nodded waving at Casey as she went to place their order.

"You have a tab, and what's the usual?" she asked. Derek just gave her that smirk of his as he sat back relaxing.

"Just sit back Case." He told her.

Casey couldn't help but giggle, but she did what she was told wondering if this was just another one the casual dates Derek and her have had in the past, whatever this was. She was just happy to be there with her guy.

Lizzie and Edwin were in the games closet, the moment there older siblings didn't return from school they knew something was up.

"Do you think Derek told her?" Lizzie asked. Edwin shook his head.

"No way, if I know one thing Derek is scared to lose Casey he's not going to tell her yet he's probably going to wait until she gets her memories back." He said. Lizzie sighed.

"But what if she doesn't remember?" Lizzie asked. It hurt seeing her sister look so confused at things, but what hurt the most was that Casey wasn't even confiding in her like she did before, and Lizzie missed that about their sister relationship, she missed Casey.

"So where are they? It's almost dinner time and there not here." Lizzie asked.

Edwin shrugged, "Who knows, let's go see how they act when they come home." He said.

Lizzie nodded as they left their games closet and headed downstairs while they waited, which wasn't long because ten minutes later Derek and Casey walked in right as Nora and Marty were setting the table.

"Hey, where have you two been dinner's almost ready." Nora said.

Derek and Casey shared a look, that didn't go un-noticed by Edwin and Lizzie who were watching them like a hawk.

"Out, and we already ate so you guys enjoy." Derek said as he marched right upstairs. Casey watched him go, but didn't follow him.

"Casey?" Nora asked. She turned to look at her family.

"I'm actually tired and I have a bit of studying to do so I'll see you guys in the morning." Casey said as she hurriedly walked upstairs.

"What do you think that's about?" Nora asked.

"Don't know, but we're sure to find out." Edwin said as he looked at Lizzie across the table, she nodded as they reached out high fiving each other.

Nora just smiled, but she couldn't help be a bit worried about how things would turn out.

Casey was pacing back and forth, she didn't know what to think of what happened but she knew she couldn't stay in her room hiding while Derek was next door probably wondering if she was freaking out, which she was. So she mustered some courage and opened her door. It was quiet the family having gone to sleep hours ago as she tipped toe next door opening Derek's door as she silently shut it. Derek was in the middle of changing so when he turned around seeing a determined Casey he just took off his shirt not bothering to look at her.

"What are you doing here, Casey?" he asked. She sucked in a breath.

"I just want to know." She said softly. Derek turned around his eyes flashing with anger.

"Know what? That I wrote that song for you, that I laid my heart out for you and instead of staying you ran, and left me. Again." Derek shouted. Casey flinched.

"I'm sorry, but our parents were there and so was Sally what did you expect me to do Derek? Just go on stage and kiss you right in front of everyone? I couldn't just do that." She yelled back.

"And why not Casey?" he demanded.

"Because they'll separate us! I rather be with you living in this house with you mad at me than be separated from you!" she cried as tears trailed down her cheeks. Derek rushed forward grabbing her placing his hands on both sides of her cheeks.

"Casey, they won't separate us I'll make sure of that you just need to trust me, and stop running from this, what we have is real you know that." Derek whispered. Casey sighed as she nodded.

"I know, but I'm just scared." She whispered.

"From what? Me?" Derek asked. Casey shook her head.

"No, I'm scared about how you make me feel." She told him looking right into his eyes, written all over how Casey felt for Derek. She loved him.

"Casey, nothing is going to separate me from you. I promise." He whispered. Casey laughed smiling as she nodded her head, and that's when Derek kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer as he wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up into the air making her giggle.

"Derek." She whispered.

"Say it, Case." He told her catching her lips for another kiss. Casey smiled against his lips, but Derek pulled back before it got intense looking directly into her eyes as he waited. Casey didn't hesitate, "I love you." She whispered. Derek gave her a small smile before kissing her again; she placed her hands on his bare chest as he gently lifted her up laying her on his bed.

"Good, because I love you too and I'm never letting you get away again." He promised and then he continued to kiss her throughout the night.

Casey woke up; she sat up wiping the sweat from her forehead another dream, another memory. She could remember that night; it felt like it was almost yesterday. She blushed knowing that night she didn't sneak out of Derek's room but in fact stayed the night. She didn't have time to think about that, she was just surprised that she even remembered that night.

My memories, there slowly coming back but there only coming back when I'm with… she thought.

"Derek." She whispered out loud. That was it all of the dreams started whenever Casey and Derek were alone, and just hung out. Which would make sense since Derek and her we're always alone together, he was the key she needed to unlock her missing memories.

Casey should have been excited, but she was just more confused. She wasn't anywhere close to understanding why Derek still hadn't confessed to her about their relationship, unless it had something to do with the fight they had. Derek always avoided the answer, and the fact that Emily told Casey that she broke up with her 'ex-boyfriend' was because he didn't want Casey to go to college, but since Casey knew that her boyfriend was Derek did that mean Derek didn't her to leave?

That couldn't be it, why wouldn't Derek want her to leave and why wouldn't he want to go to college? Casey felt a headache coming through all she had was more questions than answers, which didn't matter. She was going to find out the truth, and in that process she was going to find out Derek's feelings for her, if he still loved her, or if…

Casey stopped herself, she shouldn't get ahead of herself she had five weeks until graduations. Five weeks to find the truth, and five weeks to make sure Derek still loved her because there was no way in hell she was going to lose him. Casey also made a promise to herself that night, that no matter what she was never going to give up on her love for Derek, and she was going to stand by it, but she couldn't do this alone.

Which was why she was going to tell someone her secret, she just hoped Derek understood why she kept quiet when she finally told him the truth.

But for now, Operation Derek was a go.

* * *

**And there you have it! What did you guys think of Truman? Personally I never liked the guy especially the way he treated Casey and I didn't like the fact that the writers of the show still put them together! Like seriously?!**

**Anyways quick poll who do you guys think Casey is going to tell her secret to? Will it be...**

**Paul...Emily...Lizzie...or Sam?**

**Whoever answers right gets a shout out and two chapters for my next update! So don't forget to review your answers!**

**Review please! And also Favorite/Follow thank you guys!**


End file.
